


A Love So Strong

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius, out by the lake at Hogwarts on a perfect fall afternoon. No angst, no forboding of what will come to pass in the next few years of their lives. Just a syrupy sweet moment of being purely, completely in love, which is what everyone should</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love So Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Bloody hell! This is ridiculous!" snapped Sirius Black as he slammed his Transfiguration textbook down on the table. "The sun is shining, the weather is perfect, and I'm stuck inside with four rolls of parchment left to write for this bloody assignment!"

James looked up with a smirk from the game of Exploding Snap that he and Peter were deeply involved in on the other side of the Gryffindor common room. Sirius was never one to be content to be inside, let alone on a lovely fall afternoon such as this. He himself would have preferred to have been out on the Quidditch pitch, soaring high above the school grounds on his broom.

Unfortunately, he was fighting off a persistent cold. Madame Pomfrey had given strict orders that he not go out into the crisp air, lest he be confined to the hospital wing under her scrutiny. As a result, his weekend was being spent playing games with Peter by the fireplace.

"So, stop whinging and get to work. Maybe you can get it done and still have some time to go out before the weekend is over," offered Peter.

This comment was met with a glare from Sirius, who had his homework spread out over the table before him. It irked him that the others had already finished the assignment; it wasn't his fault that planning yet another prank on Severus Snape had taken priority over McGonagall's homework assignment. The look on Snape's face as he stalked into the Great Hall for breakfast with bright fuchsia hair had been worth it.

Sirius glanced over at the other corner of the room, where Remus was curled in a chair, contentedly studying a book. Thoroughly engrossed in whatever he was reading, his soft brown hair fell unnoticed across his face. The autumn sun streaming through the windows enveloped him, highlighting his features with a golden aura and making him look almost angelic.

Sirius shook off this thought with some difficulty. He had an assignment to finish before Monday morning, and thinking of how lovely Remus looked was certainly not helping him get into a frame of mind for work.

Reluctantly, he took out a quill, opened his book and sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours and only one roll of parchment later, Sirius threw down his quill in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair, groaning and wishing desperately that there was some way that he could use his winning charm to get out of this assignment.

Unfortunately, he was already on thin ice with Professor McGonagall over the premature explosion of some Dungbombs that had been strategically placed in a couple of Slytherin book bags. The Transfiguration classroom had been uninhabitable for the rest of the afternoon, and McGonagall had not been amused.

Sirius snorted. Probably why **he** had been assigned five rolls of parchment instead of three like everyone else. That woman **really** needed to get a sense of humour.

He got up, stretched and looked over to the fireplace. At some point in time, James and Peter had abandoned their game and headed off somewhere else. Remus was still nestled in the big armchair with his book. Whatever it was, it must be fascinating reading, Sirius thought. He ambled over and put on his most charming smile.

"No."

Sirius blinked. "No? No, what?"

"No, I'm not going to help you with your assignment, and no, I'm not going to help you find ways of procrastinating. You need to finish it on your own," Remus grinned up at him. "Besides, I'm busy."

"Busy? How can you be busy? You're already done with yours! What are you reading anyway?" Sirius reached for the little book.

"Just something that I found," came the quiet reply as a slight blush spread over the pale cheeks. "Nothing all that interesting, really."

"Yeah, right. And that's why you've been huddled over here with your nose in that so-called uninteresting book all afternoon? Come on then, let me see it." Sirius' curiosity was aroused by now. In addition, the rather becoming blush on Remus' face was arousing other things as well.

"I'd rather not," Remus replied, tucking the book under the folds of his robes.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his friend, but decided not to press him. Remus could be an extremely private person about certain things, and it was better not to push him. Anyway, it was far too nice a day to spoil with an argument over something as silly as a book. He had other things he'd rather do with Remus than argue.

He brushed a hand over the smooth brown hair and down the side of the smaller boy's face. Sirius was rewarded with one of Remus' shy smiles as he bent to kiss his forehead. Trailing kisses down the side of Remus' cheek, he was suddenly stopped short by fingers placed across his lips.

"You're not going to use me as a distraction to keep you from finishing your homework. As much as I'd love to continue this upstairs, I cannot in good conscience allow myself to be responsible for you receiving a bad mark," Remus remarked, barely able to keep a straight face at Sirius' scowl.

"Awww, Moony! How can I keep my mind on Transfiguration when you're sitting over here like this? You're distracting me anyway, whether I'm kissing you or not!"

"And you're procrastinating. The sooner you get that done, the sooner we can move on to, ahem, more interesting things," countered Remus with a superior grin.

Sirius straightened up. "Fuck."

"That was the idea."

Sirius stalked back over to his chair, and picked up his quill. With a last petulant look at Remus, who was still wearing that irritating smirk, he started writing. Every few lines, however, he'd sneak a peek over at the quiet figure in the chair.

Glancing out the sunny window again, Sirius decided that a break was definitely in order. Time for a different tactic.

Standing and yawning, Sirius heaved a deep sigh. "You know, I think that I might be able to concentrate better if I got some fresh air. Bit stuffy in here, don't you think?"

"Actually, I think it's rather comfortable. But we can always open a window if you feel the need for fresh air," replied Remus, who noted Sirius' disappointed look with satisfaction.

"Walk with me, Remus." Blue eyes implored hazel ones. "Let's go around to that little cove that we found on the other side of the lake. It doesn't have to be for that long. I just need to get outside. Please?"

Remus sighed and marked his place in the small book. "Let me put this away, and then we'll go for a walk. But not for long--you still have to finish that assignment! I'm not having you in detention and missing the Halloween feast again this year. I've got plans for you, Mr. Black."

He threw Sirius a saucy wink as he turned to head upstairs to the dorms, his book under his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, you'd have that assignment done if you hadn't been so bent on playing that joke on Severus," admonished Remus as they walked along the edge of the lake.

"Yeah, well maybe so, but you've got to admit, seeing him walking around with pink hair was worth the trouble of sneaking into the Slytherin dorms and putting that potion into his shampoo bottle," remarked the other boy, who clearly felt no remorse whatsoever.

"All I can say is that you are going to make him stop washing his hair for good if you don't quit turning his hair a different colour every week!" Remus laughed at the impish look on Sirius' face.

He reached out for Sirius' hand, grabbed it and started to run through the tall brown grasses along the shore. The two boys raced along the side of the lake, heading for the secluded cove that they'd found some months ago. It had been the perfect spot to go when they needed time together, away from the constant scrutiny of the other students.

As the cove came into sight, Remus dropped Sirius' hand and sprinted ahead. "Bet you can't catch me!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"We'll see about that," Sirius yelled as he began his pursuit of the smaller boy, who was rapidly outdistancing him.

Sirius' longer legs enabled him to close fast though, and as he reached the other boy, he made a flying leap and tackled Remus to the ground.

Laughing and out of breath from their run, both boys collapsed in a heap on the banks of the lake. Sirius pushed Remus into a large pile of leaves and began tickling him unmercifully. "You cheater--you didn't warn me before you took off!"

"Didn't take you long to catch me though, did it? Now what are you going to do with me, now that you've caught me?" he laughed as Sirius continued the assault on his ribs.

"Oh, I've got some things in mind," Sirius smirked as he proceeded to tickle his squirming friend even harder.

By the time Remus got the upper hand and managed to get revenge on his assailant, both boys were covered in leaves and dirt. Robes askew and breathless with laughter, they rolled over and leaned against a fallen tree. Sirius picked leaves out of Remus' tangled hair, while Remus attempted to wipe the smudges of dirt from Sirius' face.

"Whatever would James say if he saw us acting like this?" Remus giggled as he pulled a twig from Sirius' hair.

"Probably that I should be doing my homework instead of rolling around on the ground like a heathen," snickered Sirius. "'Why, Sirius Black, do you realize that in little less than a year we'll be taking our N.E.W.T.S.? And then, not long after that, we'll be graduating. Really, you should start acting a little more like an adult!'"

Remus laughed at the nearly perfect imitation of their best friend, who had become decidedly more mature since becoming a Prefect. Sirius would never grow up, and James knew it. It was one of the characteristics that made him so endearing. Ever the prankster, Sirius could always be counted on to provide entertainment. Of course, he was also responsible for them serving a great many detentions as well.

The two boys sat shoulder to shoulder by the edge of the lake, looking out over the wind-rippled water. It was a perfect autumn afternoon. The leaves were falling all around them in fantastic hues of scarlet and orange and gold. Just enough of a breeze was skittering along to make the air feel like fall, but at the same time the sun was warm on their black school robes.

"What were you reading, Remus?" Sirius asked quietly, brushing strands of wind-tousled hair from Remus' face. The cool air had brought a rosiness to his cheeks that Sirius found quite fetching.

"Oh, nothing much.....just a book of poetry that I found," came the soft reply as Remus snuggled closer.

"Poetry? You mean, like Muggle poetry? Like dirty limericks? That kind of stuff?" Sirius grinned at the smaller boy leaning into him.

Remus laughed quietly. "No, **not** like that. But, yes, it was Muggle poetry. Specifically, Arabic poetry translated into English, of course. One particular poem, actually."

That piqued Sirius' curiosity. "About what, pray tell? Does it have terrible words in it, that we can use to insult Snape without him knowing it? You know, call him names in another language--that way we couldn't get into trouble....."

"No, it reminded me of us," Remus said gently, as he looked into Sirius' eyes. "It's entitled 'Inta Omri', which translates as 'You Are My Life'. And, Sirius, that is what you are to me. You make me whole. You take away the pain and loneliness that I've known my whole life and make everything worthwhile. My life, my **real** life, started when I met you."

He ran a hand over Sirius' face, caressing the high cheekbones and stopping to touch the full lips. Sirius kissed the fingers resting there, as he reached up to hold Remus' hand.

"I never knew what it was like to have friends before I came here to Hogwarts," Remus sighed. "My parents kept me isolated from other people, hoping that nobody would find out the horrible family **secret**. The shame of having a **monster** for a son was too much for them, I guess. I wasn't allowed to go to school or have friends or do anything remotely fun. Just stay in the house and keep out of trouble...."

Sirius pulled Remus in closer. He'd heard all of this before, but it never got any easier. To think of growing up like that, without friends, was too much for him to bear. He hated seeing Remus like this, so sad and pensive. Long ago, he'd made it his mission in life to make Remus smile and laugh, to try to wipe away the pain of so many years of isolation.

He brushed a kiss across Remus' lips, effectively cutting off the recounting of those times. "Shhhh, love. That's over now. You have friends now, friends who would do anything for you. James, Peter and I don't care about what you are or what your parents think. We like you for **who** you are."

"And just who am I?" smiled Remus, running his fingers through the glossy black hair of his lover.

"You're smart and funny and clever. You're at the top of the class in almost every subject. You're devastatingly handsome, even though you refuse to believe it." Sirius winked as Remus rolled his eyes at the last statement.

"You can also think of some of the best pranks ever. Although **I'm** the one who usually gets the blame!" Sirius snorted. "But most of all, you're **my** boyfriend. I love you, Remus. Don't ever forget that, no matter what."

With that, Sirius swept him into a kiss that spread fire through both of them. Remus clung to Sirius as though the other boy were his lifeline. Pulling the dark-haired boy to the ground beside him, Remus rolled them over so that he was on top. He lightly feathered kisses over Sirius' face, across the delicate curve of his ear, down his throat.

" 'My heart never saw happiness before you. My heart never saw anything in life other than the taste of pain and suffering.' " he whispered to Sirius. "That's why I thought of us when I read the poem. That's why I love it, and why I love you so much."

He gazed down at Sirius as he lay in the fallen leaves, dark hair mingling with the russets and golds, and blue eyes sparkling up at him.

" 'Bring your eyes close so that my eyes can get lost in the life of your eyes. Bring your hands so that my hands will rest in the touch of your hands.' "

He reached down to take one of Sirius' hands, and brought it up to his lips. Kissing each fingertip, he watched Sirius. The look in his eyes was one of wonder, as if he could hardly believe his good fortune to be lying in a pile of leaves, being kissed by his best friend.

Remus knew the feeling. He had never expected to find love, certainly not the depth of that which he shared with Sirius. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment, nothing save being in the arms of his lover, his mate.

Looking down at that beloved face, Remus toyed with the collar of Sirius' robes. "I want to make love to you. Right here, right now."

His request was met with a desperate kiss, and a mumbled "Of course, anything, love" as Sirius pulled him down.

Hands fumbled with clasps as robes were shed in short order, and the late afternoon sun warmed their skin as they lay entwined. Remus caressed the lean, muscled body beneath him as they moved together. The moans of pleasure that Sirius made stirred his passion, and he buried his face in his lover's dark hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later, as they sat together, robes wrapped around them to ward off the chill of the encroaching evening, Sirius pulled the smaller boy close. In the waning sunlight, he studied his lover's profile, memorizing each curve and line.

"Why didn't you want to show me that book back in the tower?" Sirius asked, running his fingers lightly along Remus' face.

"Because I wanted to share it with you where we could be alone. Someplace special, like out here."

"Remy, you know that anywhere I'm at, as long as it's with you, is special. I love you, I have since I was thirteen. I'll love you forever, no matter what happens. Always remember that. You have my heart and you always will."

"As you'll have mine." Remus leaned over and caught Sirius' lips in fervent kiss. Running his fingers through the thick black hair, he felt that nothing could ever happen that would tear them apart. A love this strong was meant to last forever, to survive any obstacle it might encounter.

"Oh, love of my soul," breathed Remus as he stared into the eyes of the one he loved more than life itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
